Getting Caught is So Much Fun?
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: Bo and Jessie have an interesting conversation.


1**My second fanfic with hopefully little typos. For some reason my last fic wanted to be stupid and have typos here and there when I clearly changed it.**

**Maybe a review? **

**I'm still working on getting better with this, but hey I'm getting there. Enjoy and I hope to see what stories you guys come up with on Toy Story. :)**

**Minor note: Yes I had to describe the events... I just felt like I had to.**

**** Characters of course belong to Disney/Pixar.****

**Now on to the story.**

It was just like any other day at the Davis household. Andy was at school, Mom was at work and Molly was off at daycare. All was quiet in the house except for Andy's room where the toys were going about having fun, relaxing, catching a nap, you know the normal. Jessie and Bo Peep on the other hand were having a little conversation about a prior event that happened not to long ago.

*About 20 minutes ago*

Jessie was just minding her own business, walking down the hallway towards Molly's room. She stopped only a few feet away from Woody and Bo who were flirting. Bo pulled Woody closer with her crook and gave him a kiss. Jessie just couldn't help herself, she made her way behind Woody and before Bo finished kissing him, Jessie yodeled as loud as she could. Scaring the couple in front of her, she continued yodeling then walked off making kissing sounds as she strolled off. Bo stood there in shock as Woody gave Jessie a glare.

**

"Why is it any of your business?" Bo exclaimed.

"You reckon that you wouldn't care if I saw since you always try to suck his face off around everyone in the room, while Sheriff Goof just sits there." Jessie replied as she put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Well, if you really must know. I find it to be cute when he acts like that.", Bo replied.

"Ok, but don't get mad at me if I just get an urge to spook the both of you if I catch ya agaaaain". Jessie playfully teased. She batted her eyes and made kissing sounds.

"What about you and Buzz then?" Bo giggled.

"What about him? There's nothing going on?" Jessie said in a defensive tone.

Bo put one hand on her hip. "So what is it with him and you always hanging out?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" is not an answer", Bo sang playfully."Please, I saw you the other day."

"Doing what?" Jessie replied half annoyed, half embarrassed.

Bo strolled over to Jessie and put one finger on her chest as if she pressed a button then mimicked Jessie's yodel (or at least tried to).

Jessie tried not to, but smiled anyway at the thought of the very event that she mimicked.

*The day before while Andy was at school.*

Jessie got herself comfortable near the tv and watched Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command. She heard a noise behind her and hoped that it wasn't Rex since he just loves to talk during the show. It wasn't Rex, but Buzz who appeared. Jessie smiled "Why hello, Partner."

"Hi Jess-Jessie." Buzz said as he tried to fight off the butterflies in his stomach.

"You don't mind if I sit here and watch the show with you?"

"No, I don't. I was actually about to look for you anyway." Jessie replied.

"Really, why?" Buzz said as he sat down next to Jessie.

"I just wanted to see you is all." Jessie moved a little closer to Buzz, putting her arm around him she yodeled softly in his ear and pushed the red button on his chest. Buzz's wings popped out and he blushed. Jessie giggled and hoped that Buzz would do something, but he was clearly too nervous to do anything except blush and look at the window. Jessie gave him a quick little look and the two soon continued to watch the show.

***

"So, is there something going on?" Bo teased.

Jessie felt herself come back down to earth.

Jessie folded her arms "Well that's none of your bus--" right as she was about to finish her sentence the door creaked and Buzz entered the room. Right away Jessie started playing with her braid the minute he looked in her direction. He would have stopped to talk to her(or at least attempt to), but Woody had called him.

"Buzz come here real quick! I need to talk to you about the staff meeting this Saturday!"

Buzz turned towards Woody's direction, but he looked real quick towards Jessie and gave a quick smile. As he made his way over towards Woody he caught himself from tripping over one of the crayola crayons that was laying in front of him.

Jessie smiled and could have swore that she was blushing. She then felt as if someone was boring holes into her and she turned around.

"What?"

"There's nothing going on, right? Then why did you just act like that around him?"

"There isn't and I wasn't! Can't we just talk about something else?" Jessie said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Hahaha, fine, but if I catch you two..." Bo started to say.

"Well, you won't because nothing is going on." Jessie finished.

"Alright then, let's watch a movie." Bo said.

----

Bo Peep and Jessie watched a movie downstairs in the living room. Afterwards, Jessie made her way towards Andy's room, when she got close enough to Andy's door she felt a tap on her shoulder. Buzz was there.

"Hi, Jessie"

"Oh hi!" replied Jessie as she started to play with her braid again.

"Soo uhh... I was just wondering, would you like to watch a movie? Later on tonight I mean when no one is-"

"Yes!" Jessie said right before Buzz could finish.

"That's great! Ok then I'll get a movie for later, umm is there any movie you want to see?"

Jessie smiled sweetly "What ever you pick is fine with me."

---

Buzz and Jessie sat on the couch watching a comedy. Buzz had fallen asleep mid way through the movie so Jessie decided to relax as well. She laid down as she continued to watch the movie. Soon after she fell asleep. About half an hour later, Bo appeared with Woody. They were getting ready to have a little fun of their own while watching the tv, but stopped as they saw Buzz and Jessie by the tv.

"Wooooah ok I don't want to see something that I shouldn't be seeing so I think we should go to the other room." said Woody, half amused.

"They're sleeping. Let's just wake them up and have them go upstairs. Unless you rather wait till later to pick up where we left off." Bo cooed.

Woody gave Bo a cute smirk. He hesitated, but when he got a closer view of Buzz and Jessie. Sure enough by now both were asleep. Both laying on their sides, one of Buzz's arms was wrapped around Jessie and the other he was using as a pillow. Buzz's foot was on top of one of Jessie's feet... as if they were playing "footsie" as they slept. Jessie was doing virtually the same thing, but had one hand gently holding on to the hand Buzz was using to hold her.

Bo and Woody went towards Buzz and Jessie, gently nudging them. Buzz began to stir, but Jessie woke up almost immediately as she heard Bo saying "Maybe they are too tired to wake up."

Jessie shot up and Buzz finally woke up.

"Hey guys..." Buzz replied as he waved and smiled sheepishly to Woody and Bo.

Jessie could do nothing more than make a shy smile as she realized how her and Buzz were sleeping and that Bo and Woody saw what had happened. Woody she could handle, but she knew that Bo would not let her live this down.

"What are you two doing down here?" Woody said sharply. "You two could have been seen by Mom!"

"If that is so then why are you _two_ down here?" Buzz replied in an equally sharp tone.

"We were just making sure no one was out of the room!" Woody exclaimed.

Buzz raised an eyebrow "Sure you were. Fine, well Jessie and me are tired so we are gonna go back upstairs. Good luck with "finding" anyone else down here." He smirked.

Buzz and Jessie started to leave the room, but not before Jessie punched Woody in the arm. "Next time you see someone sleeping, DON"T WAKE THEM UP!"

Buzz and Jessie made their way to Andy's room. Buzz was smitten, but also nervous. -I hope she isn't mad at me.- he thought. Buzz took a quick look at Jessie, then cleared his throat.

"Jessie, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to sleep next to you like that. It just happened." Buzz said quickly.

Jessie put two fingers on Buzz's lips. "Shhh, I know you didn't mean to. It's ok I didn't mind much."

"Oh... ok if I ever do make you feel uncomfortable just let me know." Buzz replied.

Jessie smiled at Buzz. Soon Buzz found himself trying to fight off another wave of butterflies in his stomach. Before calling it a night, Jessie leaned over and gave Buzz a kiss on his cheek.

"Night, partner." she cooed. She left Buzz standing in the same spot. Buzz could do nothing more, but let his wings pop out again as he watched her walk off.

---

The Next Day.

Jessie was relaxing by the bed thinking about what was going to happen when Bo saw her. -Great she is going to bug me about last night.- she thought. Sure enough Bo went over to Jessie making kissing noises.

"So, Miss "There's nothing going on" how did you and Buzz sleep?" Bo winked.

Jessie took a quick glance over to Buzz who was by Andy's desk. "Fine I won't bug you and Woody if I see you guys doing you know what, ok?"

"Good and I promise if I see anything with you and Buzz to keep it to myself and not tease you." Bo replied.

"Good" Jessie smiled. Bo returned the smile and the two walked off towards the toy box to chat, but little did Bo know... Jessie had her fingers crossed the whole time.


End file.
